Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/II
Laubegast leży nad samym Elby brzegiem, o dobrych parę godzin od Drezna. Mała wioseczka już naówczas miała kilka domków, widocznie przez możniejszych postawionych i panujących okolicy. Kryły się one w starych lipach i bukach, w czarnych sosen i jodeł gałęziach. Pałacyk Hoyma, do którego on się czasami z domu swojego wykradał, aby tu spędzić wieczory i część dnia, a czasem nawet całe pod niebytność króla tygodnie, wyglądał jak wszystkie owego czasu: z wysokim dachem i poddaszami na sposób francuski, z wyginanymi ozdoby i floresami, po murach. Sprowadzeni ze stolicy murarze ukrasili go jak najstaranniej i o ile znieść mogły skromne pałacyku rozmiary. Znać było wielką troskliwość pana o upiększenie miejsca tego. Mały dziedzińczyk opasywała krata żelazna w słupach murowanych, na których stały piękne wazony kamienne, na wznioślejszych nieco, przy bramie, grupy aniołków trzymały latarnie. Wchód do domu, z galerią kamienną, przybraną w wazony i figurki, okrywały piękne kwiaty. Dom wyglądał pańsko zza drzew, ale smutnie jak klasztor, jak pustkowie. Nie było tu życia ani licznych sług, ni ruchawego dworu. Dwóch starych kamerdynerów, kilkoro czeladzi pokazywało się czasem około pałacyku, a nad wieczorem niekiedy z książką w ręku wychodziła z niego postać, której cała ludność Laubegastu zza płotów i krzaków z trwogą i podziwem się przypatrywała. Było to w istocie dziwne w tym zapadłym kącie zjawisko, któremu właściwszym pobytem zdawała się sama stolica. Nikt nie widział tu nic podobnego ani mógł marzyć o takiej piękności. Młodziuchna kobieta wysokiej i szlachetnej postawy, biała jak marmur, z czarnymi, jasnymi, bystrymi oczyma, gdy szła ulicą w majestacie swej młodości, piękności i dumy, mimowolnie trwoga ogarniała patrzących na nią nawet ukradkiem, takiego coś w sobie miała królewskiego i rozkazującego. Chciało się na twarz padać przed nią. A była smutną przy tej powadze jak żałobny posąg, zdjęty z grobowca. Nigdy się nie uśmiechnęło jej oko ni usta, nigdy nie spojrzała weselej w niebo. Spoglądała na ziemię czarną, na szare Elby wody, na kwiatki, których ani zrywała, ani się poiła ich wonią. Zdawała się nieszczęśliwą, może była tylko znudzoną. Wiedziano, że od lat kilku siedziała tu tak zamknięta, nie widując prawie nikogo, oprócz siostry Hoyma, Vitzthumowej, której brat też rzadko przystępu do żony dozwalał. Wiedział zapewne, że i ona chwilowo miała szczęście być w łaskach u króla, a nadzieję pozostania w nich dłużej, która się nie ziściła. Strzegąc żony od wpływu dworu i intryg jego, własną nawet siostrę od niej odsuwał. Vitzthumowa ruszała ramionami pogardliwie i wszystko było jej jedno. Ale bratowa śmiertelnie się nudziła. Całą jej zabawą były książki pobożne marzycieli protestanckich, które czytała skwapliwie, i ustronne przechadzki pod nadzorem starego kamerdynera. Życie to było jednostajne i ciche jak grób, ale za to namiętności w nim nie wywoływały burzy. Hoym, zrazu bardzo czuły, z natury bałamut i bałamuctwem dworu podżegany, znużył się żoną i zapomniał już o niej. Kochał ją jednak po swojemu, zazdrośnie i chciał ten skarb mieć zatajonym przed oczyma ludzkimi. Tylko gdy króla i dworu nie było w Dreźnie, pani Hoym miała pozwolenie na krótko przybyć się rozerwać w stolicy, która naówczas śmiertelnie nudną była. To kilkoletnie zamknięcie napoiło ją dumą, żółcią, goryczą, smutnymi myślami, pogardą dla świata i ascetyzmem dziwacznym. Wystawiała sobie życie swe jako skończone, zamknięte, jako wyczekiwanie równie samotnego zgonu; a była jak anioł piękna i nie miała jeszcze skończonych lat dwudziestu czterech, i ci, co ją z dala widzieli, nie daliby jej z twarzy dziecinnej niemal ani ośmnastu, tak dziwnie wyglądała młodo. Panią Vitzthum, która w gorętszym życiu postradała świeżość i część młodego wdzięku, ta nieśmiertelna dziewiczość bratowej gniewała. Gniewały ją i inne jeszcze w niej przymioty: szlachetna duma cnoty, oburzenie na zepsucie, pogarda intrygi i kłamstwa, królewski majestat, z jakim z góry swej potęgi spoglądała na ruchliwą, śmiejącą się, pełną fałszu bratową. Gdyby nie była bratową, może by jej nawet życzyła upadku i upokorzenia. Hoymowa nie lubiła jej wzajemnie, wstręt do niej czując instynktowy. Dla męża okazywała teraz niemal chłodną pogardę. Przez samą panią Vitzthum, po cichu szepczącą nieraz tajemne skandaliki, wiedziała Anna Hoym, że mąż nie był jej wiernym. Mogła go łatwo jednym czulszym wejrzeniem u stóp swych położyć, znała swą potęgę, była jej pewną; nie chciała. Wydał się jej już zbyt nikczemną istotą, aby się o niego starać było warto. Przyjmowała go zimno, odprawiała obojętnie; Hoym się burzył, ale z żoną, gdy przyszło do otwartej kłótni, czuł się tak słabym, żezwycięstwa szukał w ucieczce. Tak płynęły smutne a długie dnie w Laubegast. Nieraz Annie przychodziły myśli słomianą wdową powrócić nazad do Holsztynu, do Brockdorf, do rodziny. Lecz rodzina nie była jej bardzo przychylną: ojca i matki nie miała od dawna, a księżna Brunświcka, z domu Holsztein- Plön, czyby ją znowu na dwór przyjęła? Głośne tam było i pamiętne znalezienie się szesnastoletniej jeszcze Anny, którą książę Ludwik Rudolf w zapale uwielbienia dla jej piękności cudnej chciał pocałować i... dostał publicznie prawie policzek. Nie miała się więc gdzie podziać biedna a piękna Anna. Pomimo zepsucia dworu i sąsiedztwa Drezna, w którym trudno było ukryć przed oczyma ludzi taką gwiazdę pierwszej piękności, kilka lat przechadzając się ponad brzegami Elby, nad którymi nieustannie krzyżowały się dworskie powozy, kawalerowie konni, wojskowi i cała próżniacza czereda otaczająca panującego, Anna tak się umiała przysłonić w tym swym ustroniu, że ją żadne niemal nie postrzegło oko. Oprócz jednego... Tym jednym był młody Polak, który raczej wisiał, niż trzymał się na dworze Augusta, a dostał się nań prawie mimo woli i mimo woli tu dość nudne wiódł życie. Gdy August Mocny po raz pierwszy jechał do Polski i przy biesiadzie w oczach zdumionych panów, co na jego wyruszyli spotkanie, srebrne gniótł w ręku puchary, łamał talary i kruszył podkowy, przy obiedzie w Piekarach, po odbytej ceremonii przed cudownym obrazem, na widok tych popisów siły pańskiej, źle jakoś wróżyć się zdającej przyszłości Rzeczypospolitej, ozwał się z niechcenia pono ksiądz biskup kujawski, iż jednego młodego chłopaka znał, który niemal tak samo mógł dokazywać. Piknęło to króla jegomości, zarumienił się, acz tego po sobie nie dał znać, zwłaszcza że to były dopiero początki jego w Polsce; rzekł tylko, iż ciekawy był widzieć współzawodnika w sile, bo go jako żywo nigdy w życiu jeszcze nie spotkał. Obiecał ksiądz kujawski ubogiego onego szlachetkę, pochodzącego bodaj z wielkiej a niegdyś bardzo możnej rodziny Zaklików, królowi, gdy przybędą do Krakowa, po koronacji przedstawić. Ale rzecz przy tylu innych ważniejszych poszła w zapomnienie i biskup by jej nie wznawiał, postrzegłszy się, iż niezręcznie z tą paralelą wystąpił, gdyby sam król nie naparł się i nie przypomniał, a nie wymagał natarczywie, aby mu owego pana Rajmunda Zaklikę koniecznie na oczy pokazano. Chłopak tylko co był szkoły jako tako u jezuitów dokończył, wałęsał się sam nie wiedząc, co począć z sobą. Do wojska by był rad szedł, ale pocztu sobie za co kupić nie miał, a inaczej staremu szlachcicowi nie wypadało. Po długich więc poszukiwaniach w mieście udało się Zaklikę odkopać gdzieś po niewoli pasującego się z piórem przy kancelarii. Gdy przyszło go stawić przed królem jegomościa, nie było ani przyodziewku dostatecznego, ani szabelki, ani pasika. Biskup go marszałkowi dworu rad nierad musiał kazać oporządzić od stóp do głów i dopiero sam obejrzawszy, że mu wstydu nie zrobi, trzymał w pogotowiu. Król najczęściej z tą siłą przy ucztowaniu występował, gdy był dobrej myśli. Znowu tedy dnia jednego dzbany miętosił i podkowy sobie przynosić kazał, które dworacy zawsze na ten eksperyment w pogotowiu trzymali. Siedział biskup cicho, aż król do niego znowu: „A gdzie wasz siłacz, mój ojcze?” Począł nalegać: sprowadzono Zaklikę. Chłopak był wyrosły jak dębczak, smukły, rumiany, hoży, skromny jak dziewczyna i nie wydawał się wcale takim herkulesem. August, spojrzawszy nań, począł się uśmiechać. Że był szlachcic, przypuszczono go do ucałowania ręki pańskiej. Rozmówić się z nim inaczej jak po łacinie było trudno, bo po niemiecku ani po francusku słowa jeszcze wówczas nie rozumiał. Szczęściem tu słów nie było potrzeba. Stały dwa puchary srebrne, jednakowiusieńkie przed królem, wziął August jeden w szeroką dłoń, palcami objął, pocisnął i jak liść zgiął, i zdusił. Było na dnie wino: trysnęło wierzchem. Szydersko się uśmiechając podsunął sam drugi Zaklice i rzekł: – Próbuj, jeśli puchar zgnieciesz, twój będzie. Nieśmiało zbliżył się chłopak do pańskiego stołu, garść nastawił i objął blachę twardą. Chwilkę niby się ważyło, co będzie, krew mu uderzyła do głowy, i puchar poszedł w kawałki. Na twarzy królewskiej odmalowało się niezmierne zdumienie, ale żywsze jeszcze nieukontentowanie, które i we wzroku na biskupa rzuconym znać było. Panowi przytomni jęli dowodzić, że puchar z cieńszej był blachy albo nadkruszony. Wziął król podkowy łamać jak obwarzanki, kazano Zaklice, i kruszył je leciuchno, nie wysilając się. Dobył August talara bitego, zmocował go w dwóch rękach i złamał też. Dano Zaklice bodaj grubszego, hiszpańskiego, trochę się chłopak namyślał, ale już się też i rozpalił, a to mu sił dodało: przepołowił i talara. Chmura popłynęła królowi po czole i markotny się stał dwór pański, że do takich nieprzyzwoitych zapasów przyszło. Kazał król Zaklikę nagrodzić, oba puchary mu darował, a potem namyśliwszy się, powiedział, żeby go do dworu wzięto. Dano mu jakiś urzędzik przy dworze, ale nazajutrz na ucho szepnął ochmistrz, aby się nigdy nie ważył z siłą popisywać ni chwalić, aby z nim nie było źle, bo to rzecz zakazana. Uwisł tak przy dworze ów niebożątko Zaklika. Dano mu kilkaset talarów pensji, barwę co się zowie wspaniałą, żadnej roboty, wiele swobody, ale za królem, gdzie się on ruszył, jeździć musiał. A że to było, jak mówi przysłowie, pokorne cielę, dobrze mu było. Król wprawdzie słowa doń nie przemówił, ale o nim pamiętał, pytał i nakazywał, by mu na niczym nie zbywało. Swobody miał chłopiec dosyć, a że wśród tego szwargotu niemieckiego wciąż musiał siedzieć lub francuszczyzny słuchać, jął się obojga języków uczyć bystro i we dwa lata już nimi dobrze w gębie obracał. Ano, z tego próżnowania i że żyć nie bardzo z szołdrami lubił, bo tak ich zwał, salva reverentia dla króla jegomości, gdy pora była po temu, około Drezna pieszo schodził wszystkie wioski i laski. Natura była ciekawa, drapał się i po górach na drugim brzegu Elby, tak urwistych, że z nich spojrzawszy, abyssus vocat. Nigdy jednak szwanku nie poniósł. W jednej to z tych przechadzek trafił Rajmuś Zaklika do Laubegastu i znalazłszy pod bezpańską lipą chłodek, rozłożył się tam obozem na swoje nieszczęście. Właśnie o tej godzinie wyszła Anna hrabina Hoym na swą samotną przechadzkę. Gdy ją chłopak ujrzał, od razu zamarł z admiracji, tchu mu w piersi zabrakło. Oczy tarł myśląc, że mu się śni i że taka istota chyba istnieć nie może. Siedział w miejscu biedaczysko do nocy, patrząc a patrząc i napatrzeć się nie mogąc. Zdawało mu się, że się oczyma napasie do syta, a im dłużej patrzył, tym więcej widzieć pragnął. Zrodziła się w duszy tęsknota czy szał, dosyć że do Laubegastu jak opętany latać zaczął, w głowie mu się wszystko przewróciło. A że się nikomu nie zwierzył, nie było mu też komu poradzić, iż na taką chorobę jedno jest tylko lekarstwo: w ogień samemu nie iść, ale z ognia uciekać. Tak się chłopaczysko rozmiłowało, że wychudło i zgłupiało. Kobiety służące u dworu u pani Hoymowej, które wyszpiegowały go, a domyśliły się pewno, co mu jest, jęły w śmiechy z niego, powiedziały o tym i pani. Śmiała się i ona i zobaczyła go nie widziana, a może się jej go i żal zrobiło, ale kazała do siebie przywołać i surowo go zgromiła, że się tu niepotrzebnie włóczył, a zakazała, aby więcej nogą około dworu nie postał. Że przy tej rozmowie nikogo nie było, a chłopca głupota jego znać ośmielała, odpowiedział na to, że przecież, patrząc, nie grzeszy i że oprócz widzenia pani nic nie żąda; a dodał, iż choćby go tam ukamienować miano, musi przyjść, gdyż mu srodze tęskno. Nagniewała się, tupiąc nóżką, pani Hoymowa, grożąc, iż go mężowi przeskarży, a nic go to nie nastraszyło. Potem się kilka tygodni z tej strony, z której ją widzieć mógł, nie pokazywała. Chodziła do Elby, póki raz nie postrzegła, że Zaklika, po szyję w wodę się schowawszy, mimo zimnej rzeki stał tak ukryty, aby tylko ją zobaczył. Rozgniewała się tedy strasznie i poczęła wołać na ludzi, aż Rajmuś nurka dał i zniknął. O mało naówczas nie utonął, bo go kurcze porwały i odzież mu namokła ciężyła, ale się wyratował. I jakoś go nie było widać, ano nieprawda, bo sobie inną obrawszy kryjówkę, oczy trucizną tej piękności pasł i pasł. Już czy jejmość o tym wiedziała, czy nie, nie było słuchu, a nie mówiono więcej o Zaklice. Że zaś we dworze mało się o niego troszczono i król by był może nawet rad, żeby gdzie karku nadkręcił, nikt o chłopcu nie słyszał. Robił i chodził, jak chciał. Raz tylko zawezwano go do dworu, bo król był dużemu koniowi z wielkiego gniewu, w jaki wpadł, głowę jednym cięciem odrąbał. Chciał tedy okazać August Mocny, iż tego ów nawet sławny Zaklika nie dokaże. Przyprowadzono szkapę starą spod dragona, twardokościstą. Dawano po cichu do zrozumienia Zaklice zawczasu, aby jeśli mu łaska pańska miła, koniowi dał pokój lub nie tak bardzo się zamachiwał. Temu było wszystko jedno, a gdy raz na siłę szło i pot poczuł – jak to mówiono – nikt go nie pohamował. Wobec tedy króla, panów i wielkiej ciżby osób, poprobowawszy tylko żelaza i dobrawszy klingi, koniowi łeb zwalił jak brzytwą. Mówił, że go potem tydzień ręka bolała w ramieniu, ale nic. Król, słowa nie rzekłszy, ramionami ruszył tylko i zapito konfuzją. Na Zaklikę nikt i nie spojrzał już, a dworscy słudzy, których miał przyjaźniejszych, szeptali mu, że mógłby się wynosić gdzie cichaczem, bo go przy lada małym czym spotka ciupa na Königsteinie. Rajmuś ramionami ruszył, a wcale się tego nie zląkł. Królewskiego tyle było zwycięstwa, że koniecznie chciał go jeszcze próbować, wiele wina strzyma. Ten zaś czystą wodę tylko pijał, czasem szklankę piwa, wina kieliszeczek, dalej nie mogąc. Więc próżne było przykazywanie królewskie, pij a pij. Gwałtem prawie wleli mu puchar węgrzyna, od którego, jak padł, tydzień odchorował i o mało go z tego świata nie wzięła gorączka. Ano potem do siebie przyszedł i bodaj do ogromniejszej jeszcze siły, na którą się z nim nikt próbować nie śmiał. I znowu chodził na wyglądanie owo dziecinne pod ogród w Laubegaście. A miłość ta uczyniła go innym człowiekiem: spoważniał bardzo, uczyć się począł i powierzchownie nawet odmienił. Anna, hrabina Hoymowa, która o wszystkim mówiła mężowi i jego siostrze, o nim nigdy nie wspomniała, zdając się go nie widzieć ani wiedzieć o nim. W Laubegaście kończył się dzień zawczasu, z mrokiem zamykano bramy i drzwi na klucze i drągi, jak było we zwyczaju naówczas, psy spuszczano na podwórza z łańcuchów, słudzy szli z kurami spać, a pani, choćby dłużej przy świetle czas nudny spędziła nad książką, nikt o tym nie wiedział. Tej nocy właśnie, gdy rozpustowano na zamku, a w odkrytych polach jesienny wiater bujał, w Laubegast tak go słychać było, łamiącego drzew gałęzie i miotającego lipami, iż o śnie ani było myśleć. Piękna Anna, rozebrawszy się, czytała w Biblii, bo to jej było czytanie najulubieńsze, zwłaszcza Apokalipsa i listy św. Pawła. Toż myślała a rozmyślała nad nimi, często płacząc nawet. Było już późno w noc i druga świeca jarząca dopalała się w jej pokoju, gdy tętent się dał słyszeć za domem, potem jakby kto bramą żelazną targał i psy ujadać zaczęły tak straszliwie, iż nieulęknionego ducha pani poczuła się strwożoną. Rzadkie były już wówczas napaści na dwory, zwłaszcza pod stolicą, ale się przecie trafiały. Rozpuszczone żołdactwo, połapani gwałtem żołnierze, którzy później zbiegli i po górach się kryli tułając, dopuszczali się czasem gwałtów, choć je szyją później płacić im przyszło, gdy na nich obławy zwołano. Poczęła więc dzwonić Anna i cały dwór się pobudził, ale mimo to brama nie przestała dźwięczeć ani psy ujadać. Poszli tedy ludzie z bronią w dziedziniec i dopiero zobaczyli, że tam się ze dworu królewskiego posłaniec miotał a krzyczał i tuż za nim sześciokonny powóz stał z lokajami i służbą. Psy wzięto na łańcuchy, wrota otwarto, posłaniec list oddał. Gdy go jej przyniesiono wśród nocy, sądziła zrazu, iż coś złego stać się musiało, pobladła nieco. Poznawszy jednak rękę męża, choć zmienioną, na liście, uspokoiła się. Przyszedł jej tylko na myśl los kanclerza Beichlinga, który nagle ze szczytu łaski poszedł jednej nocy do Königsteinu i zabrano mu wszystko, co miał. Sam Hoym nieraz po cichu spowiadał się jej z tego, iż królowi nie wierzy i nie będzie się nigdy czuł bezpiecznym, dopóki majątku i głowy za granicę nie wyniesie. Dowiedzioną to było rzeczą, iż król gdy najczulszym się okazywał, najwięcej się go obawiać było potrzeba. Uśpić bowiem pragnął, nim ofiarę swą strącił ze szczytu, i lubował się, patrząc na tragiczną fortuny zmianę. Myślała więc Anna, azali los kanclerza nie spotkał jej męża, którego kraj cały nienawidził za wprowadzenie akcyzy i nieprzyjaciele nań szczuli ze wszech stron. Zdziwiła się niezmiernie, postrzegłszy na bilecie męża ręką, acz widocznie zmienioną i pośpieszną, kreślonym rozkaz, aby natychmiast przybyła posłanym po nią powozem. Ani się było podobna opierać dla oczu ludzkich, a i ciekawość też wiodła. Kazała więc sługom czynić natychmiast przygotowania do podróży, i nie upłynęła godzina, gdy już w powozie siedziała i wrota cichego dworu w Laubegast na zawsze się za nią zamknęły. Myśli dziwne w drodze ją opanowały. Czuła się przejętą jakimś strachem i smutną tak, że się jej na łzy zbierało. Nie wiedziała, co jej groziło i czy jej co zagrażało, trwożyła się wszakże. O powrocie króla i dworu po kilkoletniej niebytności wiedziano wszędzie. Z nimi razem powracały do Drezna intrygi, podstępy, wyścigi o łaski i znaczenie, w których się różnymi środkami posługiwano. Działy się tam rzeczy na pozór lekkie i wesołe, a w istocie tragiczne. W chwili gdy ofiary z jękiem padały w lochy i ciemne przepaści, balowa muzyka przygrywała weselu tych, co zwyciężyli. Nieraz z dala patrzała Anna. na siną górę Königsteinu, pełną tajemnic i ofiar. Noc była ciemna bardzo, lecz powóz poprzedzały pochodnie dworskie i konie pędziły. Ani opatrzono się, jak stanęła kareta na bruku u domu przy Pirnajskiej ulicy. Toż choć ministra oczekiwano, ludzie się pospali i nierychło się ich było można dobudzić. W domu tym, w którym Hoym zajmował pierwsze piętro, pokojów nawet swoich Anna nie miała. Były tylko dla przyjęcia klientów naznaczone i sypialnia pańska, która wstręt wzbudzała w Annie... Zresztą kancelarie i całe izby papierów. Gabinet ministra przytykał do ogromnej sali, ozdobnej wprawdzie, ale ciemnej, ponurej i smutnej. Nie zastawszy męża w domu, tym więcej się zdziwiła hrabina Anna, ale słudzy ją upewnili, iż to była „noc królewska” i że przy tej zabawie zwykle przeciągał się pobyt na zamku do dnia białego i dłużej, niekiedy dni i nocy parę. Zmuszona szukać przytułku i odpoczynku, hrabina musiała dziś po raz pierwszy w tym domu męża, w którym nigdy prawie nie bywała, znaleźć sobie jakiś kątek. Obrała gabinet z drugiej strony kancelarii ministra położony, oddzielony od innych pokojów, i tu sobie prawdziwe łóżeczko obozowe usłać kazawszy, zaryglowawszy się ze sługą, próbowała usnąć nieco. Ale sen nie spłynął na powieki znużone, drzemała tylko chorobliwie, budząc się i zrywając za najmniejszym szelestem. Dzień już był biały, gdy usnąwszy głęboko na chwilę, przebudziła się, słysząc w gabinecie otwierające się drzwi i stąpanie. Sądziła zrazu, iż to był chód męża i w cichości co najprędzej poczęła się z pomocą sługi ubierać. Ubiór to był poranny, zaniedbany, który jej jeszcze wdzięku dodawał. Znużenie podróżą, niepokój, gorączka podniosły królewski wdzięk i blask urody zachwycającej. Z niecierpliwością odryglowała drzwi, które ją dzieliły od gabinetu, otwarła je i stanęła w progu. Naprzeciw niej zamiast męża stał człowiek zupełnie jej nieznajomy, którego postawa i twarz wielkie na niej uczyniły wrażenie. Był to mężczyzna w czarnej, długiej sukni protestanckiego duchownego, niemłody, z głową wypełzłą i błyszczącą, około której nieco siwych włosów rozwianych jakby aureolę wiązało. Zżółkła skóra przylegała do kości jego czoła tak, iż żyły rysowały się wszędzie wypukło. Siwe oczy głęboko wpadłe, usta uśmiechnięte goryczą, spokojna pogarda świata, pogoda i powaga przy tym nadawały tej twarzy, ani pięknej zresztą, ani znaczącej, coś tak wybitnego i zatrzymującego oczy zdumione, iż mimo woli oderwać ich od niej nie było można. Patrzała nań Anna, ale i on, jakby zjawiskiem tej kobiety przerażony, stał nieruchomy z wlepionymi w nią oczyma, w których mimowolnie malowało się uwielbienie dla cudownego, boskiego tworu, podobnego aniołom. Stał i usta mu drżały, i ręce się podniosły zdumieniem na pół, na pół jakimś ruchem niezrozumiałym, który i odpychać mógł, i błogosławić. Dwie te istoty, zupełnie sobie nieznane, badały się tak chwilę oczyma. Duchowny cofnął się z wolna. Anna oglądała się, szukając oczyma męża. Już miała nazad wstąpić za próg gabinetu, gdy duchowny, spojrzawszy na nią wzrokiem litości pełnym, zapytał: – Kto ty jesteś? Hrabina Cosel 01 02